


Ces liens arbitraires qu'on peut rompre, sauf quand on ne le peut pas

by Nelja



Series: Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Family, Family Drama, Fights, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La relation compliquée entre Percy et le reste de sa famille. Il est hors de question qu'il admette qu'il avait tort, même si tous sont contre lui - surtout si tous sont contre lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ces liens arbitraires qu'on peut rompre, sauf quand on ne le peut pas

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Rowling. Spoilers jusqu'à la fin.

Cela a peut-être commencé avec Molly, la façon dont elle louait les excellentes notes et les succès de Bill et de Charlie, la façon dont elle disait en soupirant à Arthur qu'il mériterait bien une promotion, qu'il devrait essayer encore un peu.

Ou alors, peut-être que c'était entièrement en lui depuis le départ, cet appétit de pouvoir et d'honneurs, et que ce mode de vie était le contraire de ce qu'il lui fallait.

En tout cas, Percy n'a pas coupé les ponts avec sa famille en raison d'une stupide "crise d'adolescence" ou d'un rejet de l'autorité. Au contraire. Il aime l'autorité, légitime et ferme, qui récompense ou qui punit justement ; et c'est bien pour ça qu'il n'apprécie pas les alternances de cris vains et de pardons injustifiés qu'il y a chez lui.

Ce n'est pas une dispute irréfléchie, des mots qui ont dépassé sa pensée. Quand il reproche à son père de ne pas avoir essayé, d'avoir choisi de faire vivre sa femme et ses enfants dans la pauvreté, de ne jamais avoir couru après les promotions qui leur auraient assuré une vie meilleure, des habits et des livres neufs, le respect de leurs camarades, il sait qu'il a raison.

C'est bien pour ça, parce que ce n'est pas un malentendu, que cela ne se répare pas.

* * *

Quand il croise son père au travail, il réussit à ne pas lui accorder un regard.

Ce n'est pas une parfaite réussite, pourtant. Cela le serait s'il réussissait à ne pas lui accorder une pensée, ou plutôt, pas une qui soit malheureuse.

Et pourtant, il a un pincement au coeur, pas tellement pour son père, plutôt parce qu'il pense à sa mère, et il lui faut bien la certitude d'avoir raison pour le consoler.

Mais son père ne cédera pas, alors mieux vaut l'ignorer plutôt que de lui expliquer encore une fois en face qu'il dit n'importe quoi, que le ministre ne lui a jamais demandé aucun renseignement sur Harry Potter ; il lui en a donné, plutôt, des précisions dont sa famille aurait bien besoin !

(Et ce serait facile, si facile, de négliger que Fudge avait peut-être bien cette intention en tête. Mais si c'est le cas, soit ses sous-entendus étaient tellement subtils que Percy les a laissés passer, soit le fait qu'il se soit brouillé avec sa famille a bien contrarié ses plans. Dans tous les cas, il l'a gardé, ce qui prouve bien qu'il y avait _autre chose_ dans son contrat d'embauche, et qu'il n'est pas le minable engagé pour des mauvaises raisons que son père aime à décrire.)

Non, vraiment, il ne veut plus avoir aucun lien avec eux. Il renvoie à sa mère le pull qu'elle lui avait tricoté pour Noël. Il n'en a pas besoin, il en a déjà des dizaines ! Et surtout, il n'a pas besoin de sa pitié.

Il aurait d'ailleurs dû jeter tous les autres pulls et les chaussettes qu'elle lui a faits au fil des ans, comme il a jeté les vieilles affaires de Bill et de Charlie qui lui restaient quand il a enfin eu tout l'argent qu'il voulait pour s'acheter des vêtements neufs, seulement à lui. Mais il n'a pu s'y résoudre ; ils sont tout au fond de ses placards, sous dix épaisseurs d'objets dont il ne compte jamais se servir.

* * *

La révélation du retour de Vous-savez-qui se répand dans le ministère comme une traînée de poudre. A croire que le terrain y était propice.

Percy peut le dire maintenant : il l'avait toujours redouté. Non pas qu'il crût que cela pouvait être vrai, non, ni que ce fût plausible. Plus comme... quand on se dit qu'il y a une toute petite chance que les événements s'imbriquent de la façon la plus horrible possible, et que quelque chose de terrible arrive, mais ce n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas, on n'a pas laissé ce feu allumé, ni la fenêtre ouverte, c'est une crainte complètement irrationnelle, qui ne résiste pas à un examen sérieux, mais...

Et on devrait aller vérifier, mais on n'ose pas.

La même chose, mais en bien pire.

Et sans la partie où on pousse un grand soupir de soulagement en étant confirmé dans la certitude que ce n'était qu'une crainte absurde.

Cela met sa vie, celle de tous les gens qu'il connait, sur la corde raide. Cela met la structure sociale du pays en danger, celle du monde peut-être.

Et cela rend ses relations avec sa famille encore plus difficiles.

Ils ont eu raison. Force lui est de l'avouer, sur ce point précis, ils ont eu raison. S'il rentrait maintenant, s'il leur reparlait maintenant, il devrait le leur dire. Mais il ne veut pas, parce que sur les autres points, c'est lui qui avait raison ; parce qu'ils ne lui reconnaitraient pas ça, parce qu'ils l'humilieraient jusqu'au bout maintenant, et qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Et puis, Arthur n'a pas un regard dans sa direction quand il le croise dans les couloirs (est-ce qu'il se moque vraiment de Percy maintenant, ou est-ce qu'il est bon comédien, comme lui ?) et il ne voit pas pourquoi il ferait le premier pas. Surtout, il ne voit pas _comment_ il ferait le premier pas.

* * *

Etrangement, c'est le Ministre lui-même qui lui donne cette occasion.

Fudge ne lui avait jamais dit explicitement qu'il servait de contact avec la famille Weasley ; Scrimgeour le fait.

Il ne proteste pas quand on lui demande d'aller chez eux pour Noël. C'est son travail, après tout, de servir le ministère. Il ne proteste pas alors qu'il est mort de peur.

Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Même une fois entré dans le Terrier, avec sa mère qui l'embrasse et le serre dans ses bras, ce n'est pas du tout du trac qui se dissipe comme avant ses oraux d'examen, c'est bien plus grave, il ne sait pas du tout quoi dire.

Peut-être qu'il voudrait se réconcilier avec eux. Mais pour cela il faudrait s'excuser, et ça, il ne le veut pas. Sauf s'ils s'excusent aussi, et cela ne peut pas se négocier par avance.

Et bien sûr, ce ne sont pas eux qui vont commencer.

Aussi, il s'assied à table et mange en silence, en essayant de ne pas regarder les gens autour de lui. Ces étrangers que sont son père, ses frères et soeurs, sa famille.

C'était peut-être un début, manger sans parler, sans se regarder. Ou alors, c'était peut-être une preuve d'échec. Il ne le saura jamais, parce qu'avant que soit servi le dessert, une fontaine de purée de navet lui atterrit sur la tête.

Il croit qu'il a pleuré de honte et de rage. Il croit que ses lunettes étaient tellement sales que personne ne s'en est rendu compte ; et il n'a pas vu si c'est Fred, George ou Ginny qui était responsable, mais il sait qu'ils ont éclaté de rire tous les trois.

Il sait qu'il ne veut plus jamais y retourner.

Sous son crâne, des scènes imaginées de ses parents en train de rire et de féliciter ses frères et soeurs le brûlent comme imprimées au fer rouge.

* * *

Il les déteste, se répète-t-il.

Le Ministère lutte contre Vous-savez-qui, à sa façon, et Percy se battra avec eux. Leurs méthodes ne sont pas parfaites ; mais c'est toujours mieux que ce qu'est capable de faire un groupe qui emploie Fred et George.

Il les déteste. Tous tant qu'ils sont.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont eu raison pour Harry qu'ils ont raison pour tout, contrairement à ce qu'ils croient. Il se battra de son côté, et ensuite, quand tout sera fini, il leur montrera...

Non, pourquoi leur montrer, après tout ? Il ne veut plus jamais leur parler. Son père est stupide et égoïste, sa mère est faible et brouillonne, elle n'aurait jamais du épouser son père sans s'assurer qu'il pouvait lui assurer une vie décente, encore moins avoir tant d'enfants. Et ses frères sont tout cela à la fois, sans parler de ceux qui sont en plus gratuitement cruels.

Pourtant, alors qu'il lui arrive de rester des semaines sans y penser, parfois, la nuit, un souvenir d'enfance vient l'effleurer en traître. Il se rappelle des petits gestes de tendresse, sa mère venant l'embrasser avant de se coucher, le calmer pendant les nuits de cauchemars, même quand elle-même était bien fatiguée. Il se rappelle son père lui offrant un horrible bateau en plastique parce qu'il venait de lire un livre sur les exploits d'un capitaine attaqué par des pirates. Il se rappelle comme Bill et Charlie lui ont montré comment on grimpait aux arbres, et comme Ron était mignon quand il apprenait à compter.

Et alors il a envie de leur envoyer un hibou, maintenant, tout de suite, en pleine nuit - ils préfèrent voler la nuit, après tout. Il a le sentiment que ce serait absolument horrible s'ils mouraient sans qu'il leur ai parlé, sans qu'il les ait remerciés pour ces moments-là.

Et puis il se rappelle tous les autres moments, les mauvais, et comme il les déteste. Vraiment, il ne peut pas recoller tout cela, autrement qu'en supposant qu'ils étaient entièrement hypocrites à l'époque, ou bien qu'ils sont devenus tout à fait autres.

Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose qui explique pourquoi, à l'époque, être avec eux le rendait heureux alors que maintenant le moindre contact lui donne envie de crier de rage, lui demande d'invoquer toute sa force pour résister à la culpabilité qu'ils veulent lui faire ressentir.

Bien sûr, il n'envoie jamais aucun hibou.

* * *

Après le remaniement ministériel - la façon conventionnelle de parler de l'attaque qui a coûté la vie au ministre Scrimgeour - c'est Pius Thicknesse qui devient Ministre de la Magie, et il ne prend pas Percy comme assistant personnel.

Il en est vexé, au début.

Et puis, alors que la nouvelle politique du Ministère glisse lentement de l'affligeant à l'horrible, il vient un moment où il ne peut plus se dire que s'il était resté il aurait pu aider à faire aller cela correctement.

Il en vient un moment où même avec la plus grande mauvaise foi du monde, il ne peut plus dire qu'il va lutter contre les forces du mal de son côté, avec le Ministère.

Il veut faire quelque chose. Il ne peut pas se contenter de juste attendre que tout tourne mal. Mais il ne sait vers qui se tourner.

Bien sûr, il pourrait aller voir sa famille. Mais ce serait alors offrir prise aux insultes, ce serait encore une fois être obligé de reconnaître qu'il a tort, même s'il a raison, ce serait ne jamais avoir de compensation pour la façon dont ils ont été odieux avec lui, pour avoir sa fierté blessée.

Pourtant, même s'il connaît leurs défauts, même s'il les déteste, au moins il est sûr qu'il les connaît, au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. Il sait dans quel camp ils sont, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

De qui peut-il dire la même chose ? Fred et George n'ont ni respect ni sens des responsabilités, son père n'a pas de fierté, mais peut-il vraiment trouver mieux ? Il ne voit qu'un mystère partout ailleurs. Derrière le sourire le plus amical comme derrière la déprime la plus sombre peuvent se cacher des Mangemorts ou leurs alliés, et même pour ceux sur qui il ne peut rien imaginer de si noir, il y a toujours l'Imperius. Il en a déjà vu, il se rappelle comment il admirait la force de Crouch, et cela ne l'a pas protégé, et comment peut-on avoir encore confiance après ?

Il lui semble que sa famille est en dehors de cela, qu'ils sont fiables, et que de toute façon si Vous-Savez-Qui les tient déjà tout est déjà perdu - c'est horrible de se dire ça, de voir les choses si noires, de leur accorder une telle importance aussi, mais dans tous les cas il n'a rien à perdre.

Mais eux, le croiront-ils ? Non, réalise-t-il avec la brutalité d'un coup de tonnerre. Ils l'ont déjà accusé d'essayer d'obtenir des informations pour Fudge, après tout ! Pourquoi pas - cette idée lui fait horreur - pour le nouveau Ministère ? Non, ils ne croiront pas cela de lui, ce sont ses parents... mais ils pourraient croire qu'il est sous Imperius, lui aussi, et que pourrait-il faire pour leur prouver le contraire ?

Entrer en contact est impossible.

Cela ne l'empêche pas d'essayer de s'imaginer comment réagirait son père, s'il lui disait bonjour, une fois, dans les couloirs. Probablement ne réagirait-il même pas. Le dirait-il à sa mère ? Non, il ne voudrait pas la faire pleurer. Et puis, peut-être essaierait-elle de le pousser à la réconciliation, elle l'aime encore, elle... mais Arthur en a certainement aussi peu envie que Percy il y a deux ans. Il ne fera rien, et n'en parlera pas.

Plus les choses progressent, plus les couloirs du Ministère, avec leurs visages fatigués, glaciaux ou souriants, semblent à Percy une vaste souricière.

* * *

Après s'être demandé pendant des mois et des mois qui il pouvait contacter, qui était à coup sûr dans le bon camp sans avoir tous ses déplacements surveillés, après avoir envisagé tous les plans et tous les éventualités, il se décide pour Aberforth Dumbledore.

Son frère a été assassiné par Vous-Savez-Qui, après tout, se dit-il. Il n'est pas possible qu'il soit de leur côté, c'était son frère ! Même si certains articles disent qu'ils se sont brouillés, ils s'étaient réconciliés, et c'est a priori plutôt le Directeur qui était du mauvais côté à l'époque. Et une relation entre frères ne peut pas être si facilement brisée, se dit-il !

Bien sûr, lui ne veut plus voir Fred et George et le reste de sa famille...

Mais il veut croire quand même qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne se casse pas...

Eh, il est incohérent. Mais après tout, tout le reste justifie son choix. Aberforth n'est pas surveillé, il n'est pas important, il passe pour un imbécile ; dans le pire des cas, il ne comprendra pas ce qu'il lui dira et lui parlera de chèvres !

Mais c'est un succès, et alors qu'il s'engage dans la clandestinité et le danger de s'opposer à la plus grande force maléfique du monde, Percy soupire de soulagement plus encore que de crainte.

Ca y est, il est dans le camp de sa famille. Il n'est plus derrière eux, à part, dans les laissés pour compte. Il peut à nouveau se croire leur égal.

Et quand il les reverra, avec un peu de chance il aura déjà eu l'occasion de _faire_ quelque chose, d'être un héros, et il n'aura pas à s'excuser ou à se rabaisser.

Mais il le fera quand même ; pour être sûr.


End file.
